


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]电话

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]电话

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差，有星陈诗三人友情向

有私设及ooc

算是说服和坦诚的后续，很多年以后的事

“喂？” 

“老陈。” 

陈的手机就放在床头柜上，几乎是铃声响起来的瞬间她就接通了。电话那头传来星熊的声音，听起来她周围很安静。 

“最近怎么样？”陈问，“你上次说的那家店最后关了没？” 

四年前在特别督查组追查一起源石走私案，抓捕过程中遭到爆破伏击。冲在最前的陈警司不幸与装着整箱提纯源石的面包车一同坠入桥底，经抢救保住了性命，但因直接与大量源石接触患上了矿石病。在病情进入中期时被魏延吾转入龙门的某家疗养院。近卫局对外的公开声明是这样的，事实上对内的公开声明也是如此。 

只有星熊和两位当事人知道这个所谓的“不幸”是一个借口，陈早就感染了矿石病，否则也不会在短短的四年间病情就恶化至中期。他们的谎话编的不错，至少所有人都相信了陈警司是因为工作身体消耗过大导致的病情急剧恶化，陈的身上已经出现少量矿石晶体，主要分布在下肢，她逐渐失去了跑步和快速行走的能力，连在近卫局内部为她举行的送别仪式上讲话都是拄着拐杖走上台去。 

谢谢，谢谢各位，陈不太擅长应付这种场合，她站到演讲台上后就把拐杖丢开，一手扶着立式话筒。 

她说，谢谢大家为龙门付出这么多，我一直对你们很严厉，不好说话，又凶巴巴的，跟着我你们真的很辛苦。 

陈自己都觉得自己说话乱七八糟，有点说不下去，她想着我总不能带头哭，底下的人没有一个在哭，他们都看着她，眼睛亮晶晶的，每个人的鼻子都有点红。她沉默了一会，最后还是说谢谢，谢谢你们。 

她本来想开点玩笑的，想把气氛搞得轻松一些，她想说你们一个两个的怎么哭丧着脸，我要去休长假了所以羡慕吗？她想说诗怀雅你现在应该高兴一些，近卫局最后还是落到你手里，要不要就这个机会发表一下感言？ 

她还想当着所有人的面说，星熊，我最感谢的就是你，你是我的搭档，是我的盾牌，是我最重要的人。 

但她没说，她吃力地面向所有人弯腰鞠躬，但她只能做到上身稍微前倾，不然就会失去平衡。她重新直起上身时听到有人在小声抽泣，诗怀雅坐在离演讲台很近的地方，陈看到她紧紧攥着桌布，手指用力到发白，而星熊坐在离她最远的角落，表情平静地看着她。 

最后星熊陪她去疗养院，那里很安静，的确是适合休养的地方。诗怀雅喝多了，拉着她们愤怒地大骂这哪里是让陈去休养，明明就是软禁她，把她控制住不要出来感染其他人，她还想说点什么，但话出口已经分辨不清，星熊把她交给尚清醒着的同事让她照顾好诗怀雅警司，回头看了一眼陈。 

算了，她不知道。陈说，何况她说的也不算错。 

矿石病患者死后会成为新的感染源，这已经是常识，龙门不怕感染者，但也不敢把一个定时炸弹放在保卫龙门的近卫局里。龙门没有罗德岛那样的条件能时刻监测矿石病的情况，而近卫局也不能把一个前高级警司随便放在罗德岛，所以陈只是定期前往罗德岛进行检查和治疗。 

所以这样是最好的，把我放在龙门的某个地方，等我—— 

陈看到星熊的表情，她不说了，松开一边拐杖伸手去拉星熊的手。 

疗养院里人不多，何况魏延吾特别安排了她与其他病人分开，所以她不用与任何人进行不必要的接触。 

陈的下肢力量在衰退，就算她每天坚持锻炼也还是迅速落到了拄拐杖才能行走的地步，后来她连这样走路都有些吃力，就干脆不再出房间，把散步的时间用来给星熊写信。 

她写了好多，信里什么都写，从她小时候吃过的点心写到在维多利亚读书时的事。我的室友是个很吵闹的菲林女孩，陈这么写，我每天训练累得要死，真不知道她哪来的精力。常常是我明明累得快要睡着，却被她叽叽喳喳的说话声吵醒，你就很好，从来没在这种事上让我烦恼。 

她每天写好几张纸，回忆涌上心头又倾泻在她的笔尖，后来她把自己记得的事都说完了，于是她开始在信里倾诉对星熊的爱。 

她们刚开始交往时陈很少直白地表达自己的感情，其实后来也是，她们之间一直都是星熊主动比较多，陈不太敢总是回应星熊的情意，她怕自己死后成为星熊的噩梦。她知道星熊从来没有放下过同伴的死亡，那些在半夜惊醒星熊的噩梦通常也惊醒了陈，她不想成为其中之一，她希望星熊快点忘了她，如果回想到她时想到的是她的不近人情和冷淡态度，会不会没那么痛苦？ 

然而要陈面对着星熊淡漠无情简直是在折磨她，星熊是她的搭档，她的恋人，她要怎么克制自己？后来她们因为这个大吵了一架，最后陈放弃了伪装。 

哎，都过去了，陈这样想着，她的字好像变好看了一点，这些“情书”摞在一起还不算厚，捏在手里却感到很有分量。陈把她写的所有信都装在一个纸盒里，这么多，她看着手上的纸盒，这就是我的一生吗？ 

星熊每天给她打电话，说些日常的事，最开始还像汇报公务一样说今日抓捕罪犯多少人，写了多少份报告，后来开始正常聊聊天，最近说到楼下早茶店老板去世，他家儿子好像不打算继续做这个店了。 

“所以呢？那家店还在吗？”陈问。 

“关掉啦，以后没有早餐吃啦。老板都搬走了。”星熊半真半假地抱怨，陈说你早应该养成自己做早餐的习惯，哪能天天在外面吃的。 

星熊乖乖地听她说教，听筒里只传来平静的呼吸声，陈问你怎么不说话啦。 

星熊说，老陈，我跟你说个事。 

什么事？ 

罗德岛来了个新人，腿脚不好，阿米娅前两天给我发邮件说到这个人，还说他们为她研发出一套外骨骼，现在那个新人可以正常活动了。 

陈愣了一下，她们从罗德岛回到龙门后与罗德岛方面的联系少了很多，但星熊还在罗德岛的时候与大家关系都不错，离开之后她还时常与阿米娅她们保持着邮件来往。此时阿米娅发来消息，其中的暗示实在明显。 

所以呢？陈问。 

我和Missy商量了一下，决定给你弄一套，Missy说要感谢你“乖乖滚蛋”，自掏腰包送你离职礼物。 

哈哈，她这个礼物拖得够久，陈笑出声来，然后安静下来，认真地说谢谢你们。 

还有…… 

还有什么？ 

我明天来看你。


End file.
